Defense Against the Dark arts Demigod Style
by Number1Bookworm
Summary: Percy goes to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in Harry's sixth year and Rachael is assisting in Divination. What happens when our two favorite worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OKAY! Enjoy the story. Oh, anything in italics is usually in Greek…**

Percy's POV

**(AN: This is AN anything in bold is usually an AN BY THE WAY, AND THIS IS A DREAM)**There was a man with black hair and warm brown eyes talking urgently to a woman with red-ish hair and emerald green eyes…

"Lily GO! Just take Harry and GO!"

"James! What about you! I'll be fine I can hold him off. Get Harry to safety!" The woman looked sad for a moment, but ran up the stairs.

I heard a cold voice and whipped around, "Ah, James Potter. So loyal!" The man who spoke was frightening, he had cold snake-like red eyes and slits for pupils. His nose was just two long cut like slits and his mouth one cut slit. He was wearing billowing black robes.

"Where is the boy?" he hissed

"Take me! But don't take my son!" The creepy dude laughed a laugh that would send Kronos running to mommy.

"I will let you go just tell me where to boy is."

"Never!" But the man had glanced up the stair and that told the man everything he had to know.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green get of light shot out of a stick and James Potter crumpled to the floor, dead.

The man swept up the stairs. Lily (Potter I assumed) was just getting the baby up to run away when she heard the man. She whipped around.

"James… NO!" She screamed.

The man swept forward. "Give me the child and you shall live."

"No take… take, just spare Harry!"

"MOVE you foolish girl!"

Again he muttered, "Avada Kedavra!" and the green get of light shot out of the stick, Lily Potter was dead.

"Now your turn he said smiling cruelly at the sobbing baby. "AVADA KEDAVRA" The get of green light shot out once more, but instead the curse bounced back with the force of an atom bomb and exploded leaving the sobbing baby, marred by a singled scar.

Streaking like lightning across his for head…

**(Dream over!)**

"Wake up!" Annabeth roared in my ear. I opened my eyes shakily, that was no normal dream. "Chiron wants to see you!" I got up. Annabeth was punching me to no avail. She sometimes forgets I got my Achilles' Curse back after I was pushed into the Styx by a drakon.

"I'm up! I'm up!" We walked to the Big House. I was informed as a favor to his old friend (Albus Dumbledore) was a wizard and he needed a teacher. And he had volunteered me to do the job.

Rachael was going to come with me to assist the (fake-ish) Divination teacher. I got a wand and was blessed by Hectate (I am forbidden to repeat this blessing because of power hungry mortals…). My wand was made of some kind of under-water tree and mermaid hair.

It was engraved with a wave pattern. It was beautiful, and I could have sworn I'd seen a miniature fish pop out of the water-ish waves in my wand.

When I asked where it was I was answered "London" and almost had a panic attack about flying when Chiron said my father would come talk to me about how to vapor travel and to give me a gift.

-Later-

My gift was an invisibility cap similar to Annabeth's, but would only turn me invisible when activated (**I **had to douse it in water). In vapor travel you had to concentrate on the water around you while focusing on the water particles within you.

After that while holding the focus with THOSE water particles, you had to concentrate on the water in your destination and then YOUR water particles in THAT location. It was confusing, but easy one you got the hang of it. Plus it made a fun _CRACK_ing sound

When taking someone with you, you had to concentrate on their water particles TOO. We would leave tomorrow.

-Next day-

Rachael's POV

Oh… I soooooo nervous I have 500 lessons planned out… AHHHHH I should have planned out 1,000! No... No… Percy is right should have planned out 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000… Oh, well too late for that…

"Rachael! Are you ready? Are bags are there so you are vapor traveling with me."

"You're right Percy!" I wailed, oblivious to his confused expression, "I should have planned 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 lessons!"

"Rachael! You know I was joking about that right?" Percy said laughing

"Oh, yah… of course" I blushed.

"Come on" We walked outside and I gripped his arm tightly. He chuckled.

"RED, you know this won't hurt right?" I rolled my eyes. Percy closed his eyes and I felt the water around us condensing. It felt as if it were being warped and there was a cool rushing sensation and we were there.

We were in an empty classroom, but as soon as I let go of Percy, he nearly collapsed onto the floor. I grabbed him and hauled him on to a desk. I feed him some ambrosia and that seemed to help.

"Sorry RED, vapor traveling is exhausting."

"Just like Nico with shadow traveling." Percy gave me a smile that used to make my heart flutter, but now that I was the Oracle, I swore off boys.

"Let's so visit Dumbledore." When we reached his office however, there were giant stone gargoyles.

"Password" One croaked.

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm once again we vapor travelled right into an office.

Minerva McGonagall's POV

Albus told me I would be assisting the new assistant Divination assistant/teacher and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I don't get why Sybil couldn't help the Divination teacher that was her job after all so I went to talk to Albus…

Then I heard a cracking sound and two students (?) appeared. One having frizzy red hair, and the other eternally messy-looking black hair and green eyes. I gasped. For a moment I was convinced it was Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, but I noticed the lack of glasses and scar.

"What are you doing here? Students shouldn't be here yet, OR be in the HEADMASTER'S office!"

Albus waved his blackened hand, "Ah, Minerva. I see that our new teachers have arrived!"

"Teachers?" I squeaked.

"Quite" Albus said.

No wonder they were about 16/17.

"Aren't they a little _young_?" **(By the way that wasn't in Greek)**"

Albus smiled, "Ah… Pupils, you could say… of an old friend."

Then the red headed girl said in an unintelligible accent stretching out her hand, "Rachael, Rachael Elizabeth Dare." I swear I could hear the Potter look-a-like snickered 'red'

"Dare like from 'Dare Enterprises'?"

Rachael scowled fiercely and muttered, "I HATE my father."

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson! Nice to meet you!" He said with a charming smile.

"We'd best be going… The welcoming feast will be starting soon.

**Updating soon! REVIEW!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. Unconvencial Methods

**IMOPRTANT READ!**

**EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING AFTER THEY DEFEAT GAEA! YES THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC, I DON'T KNOW THEM AS WELL AND CAN'T DESCRRIBE THEM AS WELL AS RICK RIORIDAN OKAY! AND I HAT USING QUOTATION MARKS. NO FLAMES. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO PEOPLE WHO ACCUALLY LIKE MY STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

Harry's POV **(This might be severely different from J.K. Rowling's book, but whatever!)**

I walked up to the carriages in dismay. Sirus… I had almost gotten kicked out of school last year… thestrals…

"Harry! Harry!" I turned and saw Hermione and Ron (who looked annoyed)

"Oi! Thanks for leaving me!"

I sighed, I was sorry, truly, but I just needed some alone time. I got into a cart followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"Oooh, Harry! There are nargles braiding your hair!" I brushed away nonexistent nargles

"It looked quite nice you know." Luna said sounding only mildly disappointed. I sighed and looked away. I couldn't take it much longer. Sirus would never mail again. And it had been completely my fault. I wanted to cry.

A single tear rolled down my cheek which didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault."

I couldn't respond; it felt like my throat was being squeezed by some invisible force.

Tears slipped rapidly down my face I just couldn't take it.

"Hey!" Ginny said, "Everyone dies! What would Sirus say if he saw you like this? He would tell you to get on with your life, right?"

I knew she was right, what _would _**(Not Greek…) **Sirius say? I just didn't want to let go…

We were almost to the castle…

"Harry! Is Professor Slughorn teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" I nodded my head,

"I guess so; I mean what else could he teach?"

I didn't know just how wrong I really was.

-At the feast-

"Harry? Why are there two new chairs?" I was starting to get annoyed with Hermione.

"I don't know EVERYTHING Hermione!"

"Calm down!"

"Sirus just DIED! How would you feel if the only man you could consider a father just died and it was your fault? Huh!"

"Oh, Harry! I didn't…"

"Just drop it!" I said heatedly. I looked up the new seats were occupied; there was a girl and a boy, about OUR age. The girl had emerald green eyes (similar to mine) and bright crazy red hair. The boy however could be my twin, with uncontrollable black hair, but sea green eyes (unlike my emerald green eyes).

His eyes scanned the hall and rested on me; they then widened and hastened to tell something to his friend. She frowned and looked at me. As she did her eyes went misty and she spaced out. After a few seconds her eyes snapped back into focus and her hand flew to her mouth in distress.

She told something to the man. He looked upset. The sorting began:

Andrew, Thayer

RAVENCLAW!

Bane, Tabitha

GRYFFINDOR!

And soooooo on, Professor Dumbledore started his speech:

"Welcome to a new year, Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that you are NOT allowed in the forbidden forest. I would like to introduce Professor Slughorn who will be teaching Potions this year-"

He was cut off my murmuring, "I thought you said he was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry!" Hermione said shrilly, "Professor Snape will HAVE to teach it now!"

"I would like to introduce our new Professors," Dumbledore continued after more murmuring,

"Percy Jackson" He said gesturing to the boy who gave a smile which made every girl in the hall melt. I noticed even Ginny and Hermione looked a bit dreamy. Seeing Ginny melt like that to someone gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"And Rachael Dare! Percy will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts-another ripple of murmuring broke out- and Rachael will be assisting with Divination." I swore I could hear Hermione scoff.

"Eat!" and with that our welcome feast began.

-Next day-

**(Still Harry's POV)** "Hurry Harry! We're about to be late for class!" Hermione said pulling me along to the class room.

-In DADA-

"Hello class, welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Hello, Professor Jackson" the class said dully.

"Please, don't call me that. Call me Percy"

"Why?" inquired Hermione. I couldn't believe my ears; _Hermione _**(Not in Greek) **was questioning a TEACHER.

He laughed (more dreamy sighing), "Well it makes me feel more accepted, like I'm still in one of my MANY schools…"

"How many?" "_Hermione!" _**(Not in Greek) **I groaned under my breath.

"Hmmmm, 'bout… 8, 9?" Hermione looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Wh-"

"Oh, and if you are wondering how bad my grades were Mrs. Inquisitive," Hermione turned pink, "I got mostly 'C's, 'D's, and 'F's" If it is possible to have two heart attacks in two seconds, Hermione just did.

"Can we get the class started?" He asked Hermione who blushed and nodded. "Well, what do we know about the Dark Arts, Mr. Potter?"

Me? He was new, how did he know about me? Oh, Yah…

"Er… We know that Voldemort-most people, but not Percy oddly didn't- is back and he is gathering support…"

"No, not Voldemort- more wincing- the Dark Arts themselves.

"Oh," I said blushing, "Then we know that the Dark Arts have been in oppression for years and they will stop at nothing to get back into power."

He tilted his head in thought then said, "Okay, that's better, but I ask you, Harry what would Voldemort do if you punched him, kicked him, or even hit him over the head with heavy stick?" I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. What WOULD he do?

"Think about it." He flashed another grin and dismissed the class.

**R&R The more reviews the faster I update!**

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Hermione Got Kicked Out of Claass!

**Thank you all for liking my story, this story is more popular than all my other stories combined! Thanks to an EXELLENT suggestion anything in **_**bold italics**_** is Greek.**

Harry's POV

**(In Herbology) **"So, what do you think of the new teacher?" I ask attacking the plant as it writhed and squirmed.

"Irresponsible!" exclaimed Hermione throwing her hands in the air, causing me to get slapped by

one of the tendrils, ("Oh! Sorry Harry!")

"But cute!" supplied a Hufflepuff, which made her boyfriend scowl.

-In Divination-

I walked in to see Professor Dare sitting in a plush chair painting and sipping tea. Her face was streaked with a realistic blood color and the tips of her hair dyed a color like Voldemort's skin. I saw on her cloak a terrifying red that could be Voldemort's eyes.

Her jumper had a green my eye color splashed on it. In short, she was COVERED in paint. I wondered what she was painting. The trap door snapped shut and Lavender and Parvati walked in giggling

Although seeming to miss Firenze. They saw Rachael and immediately started to giggle pointing to her Muggle clothes under robe. She glared at them and they retreated to their poufs.

"Ah!" said Professor Trelawney, "Welcome to a new year. We will be discussing the art of prophesy." At which Professor Dare promptly spit out her tea and started doing what I can only describe as a coughing snort. Professor Trelawney looked completely miffed.

"Do you wish to comment Ms. DARE?"

"I do, you see you don't _learn _**(Do I **_**really **_**have to say it?)** to prophesize. You are born with it or…"

"Or what?" Professor Dare's face looked dark,

"You take on an ancient and powerful curse," she shuddered, as if speaking from experience.

Professor Trelawney regarded Professor Dare carefully and continued on with the lesson

"Now…" But I had already zoned off.

-After class-

"It was like she _knew_!" **(Ditto) **Ron exclaimed after class on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I nodded vaguely aware of Hermione joining us and Ron and Hermione's conversation about Professor Dare.

"Hey, did you ever consider the fact that Percy could be a Death Eater?" inquired Hermione, frankly I was shocked. I wouldn't expect _Hermione _to say that.

-In Defense Against the Dark Arts-

Percy strode to the front of the class, "I would like to introduce my friend and associate Ms. Rachael Elizabeth Dare!" Hermione gasped,

"Dare as in Dare Enterprises?"

"Dare Enter-whozawhaza?" asked Ron. Percy nodded as Hermione explained that the new mall was to be built by Dare Enterprises.

"She is an oracle." Explained Percy. At this point Rachael turned around a giant canvas and I saw an elaborate painting. I saw Dumbledore tumbling from the astronomy tower, a wall collapsing on Fred.

I saw Ginny dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange. I saw Hermione kissing Ron over a clutter of basilisk fangs, I saw myself in the center of the canvas dueling with Voldemort, and then there I was again dead, in a sobbing Hagrid's arms.

I could see Professor Moody falling off a broom to an impenetrable darkness, Professor Lupin and Tonks lying down, their eyes lifeless. I couldn't' take it I tore my eyes away. Hermione snorted.

"You honestly want us to believe that she can speak prophecies?" Hermione asked,

"Yes, because she does." Answered Percy cooly.

"Have you seen her do it?"

"Yes."

Hermione snorted again, "There is no such thing as oracles!" she said shrilly.

"Rachael glared and said, "Two of your former professors **dead**, one of their wive's **dead**, you brother –she pointed at Ron- **dead**, Professor Dumbledore **dead**, Professor Snape **dead**-"

Hermione cut her off, "You're just like Trelawney, all you do is predict deaths that will never happen." Rachael looked nervously at Percy, he looked mad, scratch that, he looked down right murderous. I swear if I saw a bogart, it would be a mad Percy. His eyes which were usually so happy looked like a sea during a violent storm.

He clutched a note in his hand a stalked over to Hermione-who looked terrified-'s desk. He said in an angry voice, "Don't you _ever_ insult my friends. 150 points from Gryffindor!" a collective gasp went through the crowd the Slytherins grinned.

He picked her up by the collar and shoved a note into her hand, "Take this to your head of house and _don't _come back!" as he said the last part, he literally threw Hermione out the door, slamming it in her wake.

**Sorry I know they were OOC, but whatever, I am sorry to report that I will be at camp for the next two weeks. Thank you to those who reviewed.**

\/

\/

\/ **\/**

\/

\/

\/


	4. Ron Gets A Make Over

**Sorry I've been at camp for two weeks! Ugh. I own nothing; all rights go to J. K. Rowling and Rick Rioridan.**

Hermione's POV

… That's all I can say … I … I … kicked… class… ARG!

"Mrs. Granger I must say, I am quite disappointed in your actions." Professor McGonagall chided me. I gritted my teeth. I had done nothing wrong, except speak my mind, but I guess that is what _Professor_ Jackson had found offensive.

I wonder how the rest of the class had gone…

-Later-

"Do you think he'll let you back into class?" Ron said attempting to catch up to me. At the sound of his voice I just sped up, that is until I heard him trip and fall with a sickening crunch and a pained, "Oooooo-ooow."

I whirled around to see Ron cradling his pinky… toe? "OH MY GOD RON! STOP BEING AN IDIOT!" He looked up at me,

"Her-mi-one! I think I am dying!"

"Ron your toe isn't even broken!" He blush crimson,

"It isn't?"

"No Ron, it cracked!"

"Oh…"

People all around us were laughing so I hauled Ron up and pulled us up to Gryffindor Tower, "Nargle Puss!" I yelled at the Fat Lady, pulling Ron through the hole.

"Trouble in paradise?" The Fat Lady trilled

"Shut up!"

I pushed Ron into an armchair across from me, "Look Ron if you want people to like you, you've _really _got to up your game.

Time for a complete Ron make-over.

-Later-

I looked at Ron, _perfect_ I thought. His hair was combed neatly and he smelled off _lavender? _soap. Okay, even more, I fixed his posture, chose better clothes, and I taught him (well, ish) him how to be witty.

"Great now let's put it to the test!"

**Sorry, that was boring, but the next chapter has a great surprise, I'll update soon!**


	5. A Failed Crash Test

**I own nothing, here is the next chapter.**

Ron's POV

It took awhile, all that poking and prodding, Hermione made me walk around with books on my head to improve my posture, she had my take about 10 baths while she waited in the common room she chose a toothpaste and made me brush my teeth and almost put braces on me…

She would have if she hadn't "lost" her rubber bands. Finally I was ready

I was walking down the hall and I felt pretty good, I could see girls giggling and waving. I ignored them; I felt I needed to find the _right _girl. And I think I just found her…

Hermione's POV

I saw Ron walk up to a gorgeous 17 year old girl, she looked at him analytically and asked, "What do you want?"

"To spend time with you, of course."

"Mhm, how long have you been like this 5, 10 minutes?"

Oh my god. She sounds exactly like me! Cool! Ron blanched, but quickly recovered and said, "You caught me. I was trying to find you. I saw you in my dreams!"

She frowned and asked,

"Do you know _both _of your parents?"

"Yah, sure you're ready to meet them so soon?"

She shook her head, blond curl flying and walked away as if it was a waste of time,

"Wait!" cried Ron, "I didn't get your name!"

The girl glared her grey eyes fierce, she sighed and said while walking away over her shoulder, "The name's Annabeth, but I don't think you'll need it!"

**Sorry it is so short I'm starting school next week and I've been busy. R&R!**


	6. Oh

**Disclaimer goes here. Here is the next chapter.**

Hermione's POV

"Annabeth! Wait up!" I yelled running after her my robes flying behind. She had her nose stuck in her book. She looked up she looked at me, annoyed, "Why did you turn Ron down?"

She smiled lightly, picking up a book from my stack, she shook it in my face, "A good read, but a little, to… simple." She cocked an eyebrow, "I know, I didn't answer your question, and to that I say, 'I have a boyfriend'." I wasn't surprised.

It was time for class so I ran to get Ron and Harry.

-walking to class-

**(Still Hermione's POV)**

"She had a boyfriend." I explained to Ron, Harry walk still guffawing at the fact that I tried to get Ron a girlfriend. The door to Professor Percy's classroom was closed and I was starting to worry when it didn't open five minutes later when all the other students showed up.

When I heard a loud crash, I panicked and pushed the door open. I stopped abruptly when I saw Professor Percy kissing someone, the girl who thought was a student, the girl who Ron was chasing the girl with a _boyfriend_. I admit I was a _bit _disappointed.

I could feel the jealousy radiating from the other girls. I swear I could even hear a Slytherin girl sobbing. It was pretty pathetic.

On the other hand Ron was downright livid. His face turned the same color as his hair.

They pulled apart and the girl looked shocked. Ron approached the girl,

"You have a _boyfriend_! What seventh year are you cheating on?!" He raged, "And you," he spat to a _Professor_, "You are taking advantage of an innocent girl!" Ron aimed a punch at his stomach.

Professor Percy reached out and grabbed his fist, stopping it, inhumanly quickly. He pointed to a chair and Ron sat, everyone filed in after Ron.

Professor Percy slung his arm over the girl's shoulder, "Class," he said lazily, "meet my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Oh," said Ron in a small voice.

**Sorry I have been swamped with homework.**


End file.
